Prussia x Reader
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: From when we were young...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, (f/n), (f/n)!" called a young boy with silver locks.  
"Huh, Gil? What is it?" replied the young girl with (e/c) orbs.  
"You know vhat? I got a new boss!" cheered the boy. "He's big und nice, his name is Frederick but I just call him Old Fritz! He asked me if I vanted to play, do you vant to come play vizh us?" he hopefully inquired.  
Not even a minute had passed before the girl answered:  
"Okay, lets all play together!"  
Both children cheered as they ran and played tag on their way to the silver-head's house. It didn't take them long before reaching their destination, seeing as (f/n) was from a small generally ignored micro-nation almost glued to the prussian capital.

Arriving, they found a tall blond man awaiting for them; the man received them with a bright smile and, while the girl stopped running, the boy ran right into the man, hugging his torso as far as his not-so-large arms could.  
"Hello Gilbert!" greeted the blond, softly caressing the young countrie's hair; only then did his gaze fall upon the female form. "Are you (country)?"  
A shy nod was performed as answer. Smiling, 'old fritz' presented himself.  
"I'm Frederick, Prussia's new boss as he puts it. It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
"Hi..." complied the girl.  
"Come on, (f/n), Old Fritz, lets go play!" shot the ruby-eyed prussian, a wooden sword instead of his real one already tightly grasped on his hand, giving away part of his ideas to play.  
"Alright, vhat do you vant to play?" asked the prussian ruler, revealing a very fatherly tone.  
"I..." started the (nationality), but the albino boy immediately interrupted her:  
"I'll be a knight und Old Fritz is zhe big mean beast vhich I have to kill so I can save zhe beautiful princess, (f/n)!"  
"But I don't want to be a damsel in distress!" argued the girl with a whine.  
"You're a girl, vhat else do you vant to be?" pouted the small prussian.  
"Well... I... Why don't we just play tag or hide and seek?" suggested the girl.  
"But zhen I can't be zhe awesome hero knight..." disagreed the albino.  
"If I may..." intervened the blond man. "Why don't we play a game of hide and seek where the big mean beast is searching for the knight and the princess?"  
The two young nations traded a suspicious glance, but quickly turned to the ruler with bright smiles while cheering in agreement.

-

The two stood in front of an abandoned forest house not so far from the prussian castle.  
The house was made of wood, old and clearly falling to bits; it's aspect was suspicious and (f/n) felt a bit scared, wary.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." muttered (country), eying suspiciously the building as she noted the daylight starting to fade.  
"Come on, (f/n), zhis is zhe perfect hiding place!" urged the ruby-eyed boy. His expression suddenly turned smug as a question left his pale lips:  
"Or are you scared?"  
"Scared?" blinked the (h/c) head. "I'm not scared! Of anything!"  
"Zhen vhy don't you vant to go in?"  
"Fine!" she huffed, finally acceding the boy's pleas. "Lets go in!"  
Prussia grinned enormously and proceeded to enter the shack, (f/n) quickly following.  
The front door screeched as it opened, startling the (nationality); the prussian laughed silently at the slight jump performed by the girl.  
Inside, there wasn't even a single candle in sight; entering the house was like being engulfed by darkness. (F/n) remained close to Gilbert, not wishing for any kind of beast that could be lurking around the darkest corners to grab her and drag her to the feared darkness. The clinging sound of something connecting to the ground startled both kids; even the prussian who hid in the building ever so often stiffened.  
"What was that?" whispered the (e/c)-eyed girl.  
"I don't know..." he whispered back. "Supposedly no one should know about zhis place..."  
The familiar thumping sound that announced someone's steps approaching their position caused them to step back silently. Out of fear and in search for comfort, (f/n) caught the boy's hands with hers and moved to hide behind him at the best of her abilities.  
"Gil, I'm scared..." she breathed soundlessly, her grip on his hand and cape tightening.  
"Don't vorry, I von't let anyone hurt you!" he assured, his tone low.  
Before any of them could notice, the (h/c) head was snatched away from the albino for someone who had creeped out behind them and three more people, villages for what it could be told, bursted into the room.  
"NO, LET ME GO! GILBERT!" cried out the young girl as she saw her friend being taken away without being able to retaliate; the villagers had bounded the boy who struggled trying to get free.  
Her yells only ceased half an hour later, but she kept ignoring the villagers' explanations of how the boy was a demon and how he would've killed her once he had the chance.  
When they finally let her go, she immediately ran back to the castle, crying and calling for Old Fritz. The blond man didn't take long to find the girl's position. A couple minutes were spent as (f/n), between hiccups and tears, explained her distress.

They found the young nation crying out in pain as he stood bounded in the middle of a fire, where the villagers had left him before returning to their homes, hoping that the 'demon' would finally die...

"You can stop crying now, I'm okay." muttered the silver head, his gaze avoiding the other three nations' eyes. (Country) was still crying after a day.  
Hungary and Austria had appeared for a visit; young Roderich did his best to get (f/n) to stop crying as he didn't like to see a friend sad; Elizabeta had yelled at Gilbert for making her friend cry that much and had demanded strongly that someone explain her what had happened.  
"B-but..." she sniffed in answer to the albino.  
"I'm fine, see?" he grinned. "Und zhey didn't hurt you, just like I promised!"  
"Hm..." she nodded. "But they hurt you..."  
"Ja, but do you know any knight zhat didn't get hurt to protect his princess?" he inquired.  
"No..." she muttered incomprehensibly, feeling a little embarrassed and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"See how I vas right? I'll keep protecting you as zhe strong nation I am, okay? Und so you never cry again, I'll get even stronger!" he assured, giving the girl a goodbye hug. "Because a knight alvays protects his princess like in zhe stories!"  
The two parted with bright smiles and (country) joined Austria and Hungary who would drop her at her house on the way to theirs. But before Prussia could go back inside, she promised:  
"I'll be back in a few days so we can play again, okay?"


	2. Ending 1 (sad)

Out of a sudden, Prussia shot up on the bed; beads of sweat covered his forehead, his breathing was ragged and his heart thumped loudly.  
Looking around, he realized that it all had been a dream, a nightmare, a memory...  
He was back in 2015, without his empire, without recognition. Looking at the window, it was morning already; why hadn't West wake him?  
He got up and ready; descended to the lower floor and joined his brother in the kitchen for breakfast (his brother and the visitors: Italy, Japan and, for some reason, France, Spain, Hungary and Austria too). As his gaze fell upon the latter two, the dream returned to his mind and he just... froze; he didn't blink, he didn't walk, he didn't move at all, he seemed like he had even stopped breathing, but his eyes had widened. Everyone's gazes had moved to him, finding his actions strange; to their even bigger surprise, from those widened red orbs, tears fell in large quantities.  
Refusing to do so much as sit, looking at the food or even utter a single word, he exited the house running.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't keep mein promise!" he cried, kneeled down by a memorial hidden by the thick forest, the ruins of a small old castle resting behind said memorial.  
"I didn't protect you, I failed you, I couldn't..." a hiccup interrupted his speech. "I couldn't arrive in time! I... vasn't able to keep mein vord... Zhe knight vasn't able to protect his princess..."

"Vhat is zhat?" inquired Germany, as the seven of them stayed hidden in the trees' shadows.  
"A memorial..." stated Austria, his sad tone surprising most. "That's right... today is February 14!" he recalled.  
"Oui, le day of zhe romantique people!" nodded France.  
"Now that you mention it, Gil never did seem too happy during this day!" mused Antonio. "Is it anything to do with this memorial?"  
"You don't know?" asked Hungary out of surprise. Five people shook their heads. She then proceeded to explain:  
"He hates this day because..."  
"It's the day of (f/n)'s death." finished Roderich.  
"(F/n)?" intervened Feliciano. "Who's-a that?"  
"(F/n) was the personification of (country)!" answered Elizabeta.  
"I remember reading about zhe country..." stated Ludwig, then the only female continued:  
"She was Gilbert's bestfriend back in the old days. A cheery girl and very sensitive too, a true sweetheart. The two of them had similar rings and promised that, one day, when he was allowed to marry, they would marry each other!"  
"What happened?" inquired Japan.  
"One day the two were playing and the populars tried to kill him again, a demon they said he was; we had never seen (f/n) crying so much... After all the drama and comforting we all went home and she promised him that she would return in a few days to play." informed Austria, gazing sadly at the prussian crying by the memorial. "But two days later, on the fourteenth of February, (country) was attacked; Russia gained a new territory, (f/n) died..."  
Before anyone could say anything, Hungary added:  
"He still blames himself for not having been there to protect her... because..." she sighed, containing a few tears herself. "He had promised that he, the knight, would always protect his princess and never let anything happen to her! He's still true to her, we all know how he is, but this is why he doesn't really do anything with other girls. He doesn't want to betray..."

"Me!" a voice came from behind them; everyone turned around.  
"Hello Lizzie, Roddy!" greeted the faint figure of a (h/c) haired girl. "It's good to finally meet you: France, Spain, Italy, Japan,... Germany..."  
"(F/n)!?" muttered the hungarian, covering her mouth with her hands, letting the tears fall freely. "It can't be..."  
"I'm a ghost, Elizabeta, a shade of what I used to be. Nothing else!" she stated.  
"We knew you hadn't left!" commented Roderich. "But... Shouldn't you be...?"  
"I kept aging, even after Russia's soldiers trespassed me with a sword!"  
"Does he know?" murmured Elizabeta. A headshake answered her question. "Why don't you talk to him?"  
"I can't Eliza! I want to, I really do, but I don't know how he might react! I'm... I'm afraid..."  
"How many times have you proffered those words?" demanded Austria. "You were always a scaredy-cat in life, do you want to keep being one in death?"  
"I'm not dead, Roderich! Not yet." she snapped. "I'm waiting..."  
"For vhat?" Ludwig dared to speak.  
"For him..." whispered the ghost. "I can't leave this world without him..."  
"Why?" Kiku inquired.  
"The promise rings Eliza told you about... there is something else about them..." sighed the (h/c) head. "Before he brought them, he got someone to pull a spell on them so we could stay... together forever..."  
"That's sad, chica..." lamented Antonio.  
"We'll leave, you should talk to him..." stated Austria, leading everyone else away.

(E/c) orbs turned to the man who cried upon the forgotten grave.

"I'm so sorry..." he still sniffed.  
"Gil?" she called softly, almost as if afraid that he would hear her. The albino shot up and around; no words left his mouth.  
"It's not your fault." said the ghost.  
"I-I... (f/n)..." he whispered. Smiling softly, she nodded and he got up to his feet.  
"I missed you..." he admitted, trying not to cry as he felt the soft caresses on his cheek.  
"So did I, but remember: I never left you and never will!" she assured.  
"I know..."  
"I will never leave this world without you! Remember that!"  
"Ich liebe dich, (f/n), so much!" he cried.  
"I love you too!"  
Pale lips met ghostly ones as (country)'s figure started to fade.

"I'll wait for you, forever!"


	3. Ending 2 (not sad)

Ruby orbs opened to the daylight and moved to gaze beside him. Panic washed over the male when he didn't find what he hoped for.  
Forgetting his clothes, he ran out of the room wearing nothing but his boxers; he ran down the stairs and bursted into the kitchen where he found only his brother.  
"VEST, (F/N) VANISHED!" he yelled.  
"Calm down, bruder, she can't have left vizhout anyone noticing." sighed the blond.  
Before the prussian could say anything else, a chirp announced Gilbird's arrival and, with him, (f/n).  
"Morning, boys!" she greeted happily.  
"(F/N)!" shot the albino, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close.  
"Whoa, calm down, Gil!" she giggled. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
"Nein, it's everything okay now! You're here..." he muttered, burying his face on her (h/c) tresses.  
"Of course I am, we'll always be together, remember?" she stated, holding up the promise ring they had traded as children.  
"Ja, I just... Nothing, I'm fine!" he assured. Raising an eyebrow, (country) led Prussia to his sit and demanded:  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Gilbert!" she warned. "You won't be eating or drinking anything until you tell!" she conditioned, getting his plate away from him.  
"But zhat's not fair, liebe!" he argued.  
"Fine then," she stated, stepping away from the table holding the plate.

"I had a dream!" he said just as she was about to exit the dining room. Understanding the look she directed him after turning around, he clarified:  
"It vas about zhe first ve played vizh Old Fritz und about how I couldn't keep mein promise vhen Russia attacked you a couple of days later... Vhen I didn't find you by my side upstairs, I..."  
"Oh..." she mouthed, placing the plate down and taking him into a hug. "I survived that battle, didn't I? And, so you know, you have always done an awesome job keeping that promise! Okay?" she said, caressing his silver locks.  
"You just... said I vas... awesome...!?" he murmured, shooting out of the division. "I'VE TO TELL ZHE GUYS! KESESE~!"

"He doesn't need a boost in his ego, schwaster!" commented Germany as he resumed to eat his breakfast.  
"Don't be mean, Luddy, everyone needs to know that people care. And it's this little things that show your care, besides, even if you don't want to admit, I know you do the same quite often!" she giggled as the german's cheeks gained a bit of colour.  
"Und you never told vhat are zhose promises und votes you alvays talk about." he stated, almost questioning.  
"We had a rough childhood. People thought your brother was a demon and often tried to kill him, many of the scars he has are because of that!" she informed. "Even so, he swore that, as the knight, he would never let his princess be hurt by others! I know he doesn't like the fact that I had to take care of some battles without his help; but that isn't his fault. I think he has always done a great job keeping his promise!"  
"Did he really say you vere his princess?"  
"Ahah, yes, he still does when we're alone or with people who know about that; but quite often he still says 'my princess'!"  
"Oh, bruder!" sighed the german, shaking his head.  
"It's sweet, Ludwig!" argued the girl. "You could try it!"  
"Vhat?" demanded the blond, his face turning red.  
"Oh, Luddy, I know perfectly well who you like~!" she mused, exiting the room.  
With a sigh, the younger of the brothers plopped on his sit, but something made him shot after the older couple:

"Luddy and Feli, sitting in a tree..."


End file.
